Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device and a timing controller. Although the present disclosure is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for detecting a user touch interaction without using a touch panel in the display device.
Description of the Background
In response to the development of the information society, a demand for a variety of display devices for displaying images is increasing. In this regard, a range of display devices, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic light-emitting display devices, have recently come into widespread use.
A display device commonly includes a display panel and a support structure supporting the display panel.
In general, the support structure supports the display panel while surrounding the rear surface and the side surfaces of the display panel. Recently, the thickness of the area of the support structure located at the edges of the display panel has been gradually decreased. The area of the support structure located at the edges of the display panel is also referred to as a border area, a bezel area, a non-display area, or the like. This area has been gradually decreasing.
In conventional display devices, user control buttons are disposed in such areas located at the edges of display panels. For example, a power button, a channel button (or home button), a volume button, and so on are disposed in such areas.
Recently, it has become more difficult to dispose such user control buttons in such areas, since the size of this area has been gradually decreasing.
When such a display device includes a touch panel, the display device can sense a user manipulation (e.g. a user touch interaction) using the touch panel. However, due to decreases in the side area as described above, it is more difficult to dispose user control buttons on display devices that are not provided with touch panels in consideration of cost.